Schnorl
This is a story that tells about a legend that only few have ever heard of; nearly none have ever seen. A legend that has been passed on over generations, but only to few people who could resist it’s greatness without falling unconscious from amazement, to never wake up again... *music of doooooom*.. The story tells about a sword, of which exists no second that could match it’s power. About a sword that, by only one touch, would completely change the bearer’s life forever, to never be returned to normal again.. And be filled with the one thing that no one had ever dared dreaming of... A Schnorl. - - - “Hey! Dad!” An enthusiastic voice filled the place as a young boy came running to his father. “Look! Look at this!” “Huh... Ross?” Another voice replied, lower. The responding man was obviously far older in age, his glorious grey Schnorl tied together with red bows, giving him the true look of a warrior of greatness. He could still remember how he got it.. It seemed like yesterday, in fact. That sword.. The sword he had found when traveling along with Eirika in search of her brother, who was told to be kept by enemy forces back then. He had never expected that very day to be the most important day of his life – but it was. It was the day he could finally reach out to the sword of legend.. The Sword of Schnorls. It was a sword of many tales, but no one he knew had ever seen it, forget about having touched the weapon. And he himself.. He had held that very blade in his own hands. And even though it was only for a few seconds, the little contact with the sword had been enough to gain it’s blessing; His own Schnorl. The sign he was a true warrior, one of courage, will and power. One second to none.. He has ever since been wearing this Schnorl proudly. But now, now that he saw what his son had come with, he did not know whether he should still be proud, ashamed or both.. “What.. What’s that?” The younger boy seemed eager to tell about it, and started talking even before his dad had finished his sentence. “Can’t you see? I thought you would recognize it!” He happily stroke his hand over something that seemed like a moustache, but then.. A slight touch different. It was thin, smooth, and reached to the guy’s shoulders, where it curled up toward the middle. With a somewhat grey tint, and a proud feeling to it, the unusual moustache made the boy look lots older. Beneath, a grey beard had appeared which reached just ast far the sort-of-moustache did. In the middle it was tied together with a red bow, which looked just like the two bows that were part of his father’s Schnorl. His dad did not react immediately, as he did not know how to. “...I.. I think i do, Ross.. But..” He took a short pause and inspected the strange appearance of it. Was this.. What he thought it would be? Could this be.. “Haha, i know you know what it is!” Ross’ mouth twitched into a smile, his strange moustache curling up even more, adding a silly look to his face. “I finally got one! I finally got my own Schnorl!” His father was struck by perplexity. On one side, he was greatly proud of his son. He had most likely somehow managed to find the Sword of Schnorls like his dad had done before, and grown his very own Schnorl, which meant he would from now on always be looked up to as a true, courageous warrior! On the other hand.. He would never have expected his son to get one like.. like THIS. No matter how he tried to look through its ridiculous appearance, the stupid moustache still ruined his son’s looks. It was supposed to be a sign of strength, glory and power.. But none of these things were to be found. In fact, this Schnorl looked stupid in so many ways, it could as well be stupidity itself. “Uh.. It’s.. Rather unique..” His dad said, trying to still find anything positive about it. “But.. You do know you’ll be stuck with your Schnorl for.. Well, most likely the rest of your life?..” “Ofcourse i do!” Ross replied happily. “I’ll forever keep it with pride!” He grinned once again. “Now i can be just like you, dad! No one will even dare facing me when they see this symbol of strength!”